What Are Big Brothers For?
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: There was a soft whimper sounding from the back of the little one's throat and instantly his older brother instincts took over. "What's the matter, Miruko?"


I was reading KoK's _Catch the Stars_…

Then this came out of nowhere. I thank KoK (and her drabble) for inspiring this. And if you haven't read it, or any of her other works, please go do so. I promise you, you will fall in love with her work. Especially if you're a die-hard bikers fan or any fan, really. She does an amazing job.

Wow, I don't think I wrote a drabble about these brothers, just focusing on them from the past. I mean I always thought of what could have happened before everything went downhill for the family. But I don't think I've really written anything on paper from it. So hopefully this will be good. And I do pray you'll enjoy this little story.

Yet I think I could have done better on this. But it seems pretty so-so/sorta OK to me. Maybe in the future I'll be able to put cuter drabbles of the brothers down on paper.

This is dedicated to all my supporters. I thank you all for being so wonderful to me!

Reminder: This is _not_ incest and it is _not_ yaoi.

Disclaimer: Never have I owned _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ And no matter how much I wish, I do not own its characters either. It truly is the sad truth.

Reader – Have a happy reading!

* * *

_What are Big Brothers For?_

* * *

"Alister…?"

Grey eyes struggled to open from being awoken from deep slumber. He yawned and rolled onto his side, trying to have his eyes readjust to the dimness in the room. His little brother required it, having nyctophobia, a fear of the dark, and therefore they had a small nightlight. It wasn't exactly bright, but it helped his brother fend off his fear and able to sleep peacefully.

"Miruko?" He mumbled sleepily as he saw the outline of his brother's head. Again he yawned and tried to force his eyes to see in the dark. "Why'd you wake me up?"

There was a soft whimper sounding from the back of the little one's throat and instantly his older brother instincts took over. He sat up, fully awake, as he tried to see what was wrong. So far his eyes were starting to adjust and he was able to see his brother's tearstained cheeks. It was as if the nightlight had gone out, it still shone faintly from its place. A constant reminder: that it would fend off the darkness protecting them from whatever was lurking within its abyss.

"What's the matter, Miruko?" Alister asked with concern and crawled over to the edge of his bed, to help his brother get on the top bunk. As always Dino Dude was clutched tightly in the youngster's hand. "Is Dino Dude hurt?"

He shook his head and another strangled sob emerged from his throat.

"Miruko, what's wrong?"

"I…" His little brother's voice cracked and Alister glanced to the door, wondering if their parents would burst in to see what was wrong. He redirected his attention back to Miruko, patting beside him to tell him to sit beside him.

"You can tell me."

"I-I… had a bad dream." Miruko answered in a sullen voice, having to remember the cruel nightmare he endured. He sniffed and Alister slung an arm over his brother's shoulders in a comforting embrace. Another whimper filled the room and he seemed to be trying to tell him how his dream had gone from bad to worse. "Something bad happened to mommy and daddy."

"Miruko, nothing bad is going to happen to them." He assured the younger Gordon.

"And… you… you weren't yourself, Alister."

The older sibling blinked as he stared at his brother. "I wasn't myself, hmm?"

"Mm-hmm," Miruko nodded and clutched Dino Dude tighter to his chest. He seemed to shiver at the memory and his voice grew deafly silent as he told of how he wasn't himself. He hadn't even looked up to see his brother's expression, too afraid that he might become angry for thinking he could actually become something like that.

But instead Alister gave a lopsided smile.

"That was just a silly dream, Miruko." He watched as he moved his head to stare at him. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you, to mom, to dad, or to me. It's just a harmless dream, Miruko. It can never hurt you, mom, dad, or me. And I promise I'll never change."

"… are you sure?" He asked timidly and received a nod from his brother.

"Of course I'm sure." Alister answered and smiled softly as his brother yawned, his shoulders no longer shaking from the fright he had woken with. "Now I think it's time for us to get back to sleep, don't you?"

Miruko nodded and carefully dropped to the floor, crawling into the bottom bunk. In the meantime Alister lay back down and pulled the covers over him, snuggling against the pillow and releasing a sleepy sigh. He muffled his yawn against the silky pillow and shifted until he found a comfortable pose before dozing back into sleep. Below him he listened, faintly, as his little brother fidgeted to fall back asleep. And then he was pulled back into a sleep.

"Alister…?"

He opened one eye, peeking out from the pillow as he saw his brother staring at him. Instead of saying anything, he scooted over and pulled back the sheets, allowing his brother to climb in and nestle beside him.

"Thanks Alister."

"What are big brothers for?"

If he had his eyes opened he would have noticed the sleepy smile on Miruko's face as they each drifted back off into dreamland, allowing the sandman to work his magic and pull them back into the sweet dreams filled with childish imagination.

"Good night, big brother."

"Sweet dreams, kiddo."

* * *

Hmm… I suppose this will have to do. I'm happy with how it came out. Not too bad, now that I reread it. But that's just how I see it. Maybe I will write more about these two brothers. I don't know… we'll see what happens in the future, yes?

Thanks for taking the time to read this little oneshot. Perhaps you can be kind enough to leave a review behind before you depart? Much appreciated! Again, thank you for taking the time to read this. It truly does mean a lot.


End file.
